Blessures de guerre
by Emmatheancien
Summary: L’équipe du major Sheppard, a laquelle est ajoutée le capitaine Maclane, se trouve sur la planète MS8682. Alors que la planète semble inhabitée, il se font capturer par les Phanocles qui sont des alliés des Geniis. suite de A l'aide !
1. Chapter 1

Blessures de guerre

**Résumé** L'équipe du major Sheppard, a laquelle est ajoutée le capitaine Maclane, se trouve sur la planète MS8-682. Alors que la planète semble inhabitée, il se font capturer par les Phanocles qui sont des alliés des Geniis.

**Genre :** Action, suspense.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, à part celui Maclane et le peuple des Phanocles. Je ne le fais pas pour de l'argent, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Suite de la fic « A l'aide ! »

Chapitre 1 : Inhabitée 

Après avoir passé la Porte, l'équipe du major Sheppard commença à explorer les alentours de la Porte.

John : Vous avez quelque chose MacKay ?

Rodney : Non, cette exploration est une perte de temps.

John : Vos précieux ordinateurs vous manquent à ce point ? ça fait à peine un ¼ d'heure qu'on est ici.

Rodney leva les yeux aux ciel. Le capitaine observa les deux hommes, amusée. C'était sa 5ème mission avec eux, et elle avait toujours un peu de mal à s'y habituer. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa nouvelle équipe, bien au contraire. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait les relations entre eux quatre elle repensait à son ancienne équipe. Elle chassa rapidement ces idées de son esprit lorsqu'elle vit un Rodney MacKay plus qu'énervé passer près d'elle. Elle le regarda s'éloigner pendant que son supérieur s'approchait d'elle.

John : Y a des fois, je me demande pourquoi je lui ai demandé d'intégrer l'équipe.

Sarah _(souriant)_ : Parce que vous savez que derrière son caractère de cochon se cache un des meilleurs scientifiques de la Cité.

Il échangèrent un sourire puis allèrent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Sheppard ordonna à Ford de composer l'adresse d'Atlantis. Ce dernier s'exécuta mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une balle siffla près de ses oreilles. Ils se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la balle, armant leurs P-90.

John : Je croyais que cette planète était inhabitée MacKay.

Ce dernier avait sortit son Beretta mais ses mains tremblaient.

Rodney : Oui, moi aussi. Mon détecteur n'indiquait rien !

Teyla _(criant)_ : Nous sommes de pacifiques explorateurs, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal !

Pour toute réponse, ils reçurent une rafale de balles. Teyla, Aiden et Rodney se mirent derrière le DHD et le MALP. Sheppard eut à peine le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter les balles mais Sarah n'eut pas cette chance. Elle fut touchée à l'épaule gauche et tomba à terre. Les tirs avaient cessés, et ils pouvaient maintenant apercevoir ce qui devait être des sentinelles s'approcher d'eux, leurs armes braquées sur eux. John évalua la situation, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose : impossibilité de composer une adresse sous peine de se faire tirer dessus et impossibilité se défendre vu le nombre de leurs assaillants. D'autant plus qu'une des leurs était blessée. Ils furent bientôt entourés par une vingtaines de personnes. Un des hommes s'approcha d'eux.

Kayne : Debout.

Teyla et Ford regardaient le major qui leur dit de lui obéir. Ils se levèrent, en écartant leurs mains de leurs armes. Rodney se releva aussi, son corps était parcouru par des frissons d'angoisse. Sheppard aida Maclane à se lever. Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur lui, son visage exprima un rictus de douleur.

Sheppard : Ecoutez, nous…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La personne qui avait parlé lui envoyé un coup de crosse dans le ventre. John eut le souffle coupé quelques instants.

Kayne : Vous parlez quand on vous donnera l'ordre, compris ?

Sheppard acquiesça silencieusement. L'homme se recula, donna des ordres à ses lieutenants qui s'approchèrent de l'équipe et la désarmèrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils les emmenèrent dans leur village, situé à plusieurs kilomètres de la Porte. Le village était constitué de bâtiments faits en terre. Il y avait une vingtaine de maisons comme celle là. Après avoir marché dans le village, ils arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à une grande place. Il y avait une maison dans le centre, deux fois plus grande que les autres. Probablement la maison de leur chef. L'homme qui leur avait parlé un peu plus tôt les fit s'agenouiller. Ils s'exécutèrent non sans opposer un peu de résistance. Une jeune femme en sortit, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, pas plus. Elle s'approcha du groupe et détailla les prisonniers. Son regard s'arrêta sur Sarah.

Lonela : Qu'avais je dit Kayne ? Je les voulait en parfaite santé !

Le Kayne en question ne pipa mot.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Ce dernier baissa le regard. Sheppard observa ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux, ça pouvait toujours servir… La jeune femme prit une inspiration puis tourna son regard vers les prisonniers.

Lonela : Amenez les dans leur cellule.

Cinq hommes les entourèrent et les menacèrent de leurs armes pour les faire avancer. Après avoir marché pendant cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une cellule. Elle était assez grande. Ils les poussèrent « gentiment » à l'intérieur. Rodney marmonna une phrase inintelligible. Les personnes qui les avaient amenés refermèrent les grilles et repartirent. Pendant ce temps là, Teyla s'était approchée de Maclane pour pouvoir examiner sa blessure.

Teyla : Montrez moi votre épaule capitaine.

Sarah acquiesça, elle enleva sa veste aidée par Teyla. Son t-shirt était taché de sang au niveau de l'omoplate gauche. Il y avait un trou d'entrée et un autre de sortie.

Teyla : Je pense que la balle n'est plus dans l'épaule.

John : C'est déjà ça.

Teyla : Nous devons par contre stopper l'hémorragie…

Sarah _(la coupant)_ : Ce serait une bonne idée…

Teyla la regarda, étonnée.

Sarah : Désolée Teyla, c'est juste que…

Teyla _(lui souriant)_ : Je comprends. _(elle se tourna vers le major) _Major, il nous faut des compresses.

Ce dernier prit celles de Ford et de Rodney et se dirigea vers Teyla qui les prit.

Teyla : Capitaine ?

Sarah : Oui ?

Teyla : Il faudrait que vous enleviez votre t-shirt pour que je puisse nettoyer la plaie.

Sarah : Oh…oui, bien sûr.

Elle allait l'enlever lorsqu'elle se souvint de la présence de trois hommes dans la pièce.

Sarah : Hum…vous…pourriez vous retourner s'il vous plaît ?

John _(souriant timidement)_ : Oui, bien sûr.

Ford acquiesça et se retourna, Rodney ne se fit pas prier, rien que la vue d'une goutte de sang lui retournait l'estomac, alors là…Sheppard se retourna à son tour.

Teyla prit sa gourde et imbiba une des compresses d'eau. Elle nettoya rapidement la plaie et ensuite commença à bander la plaie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle eut finit. Sarah remit son t-shirt et annonça aux trois hommes qu'ils pouvaient se retourner à présent.

John : Comment vous sentez vous ?

Sarah : Oh, ça va aller. J'ai connu pire.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna vers les grilles.

Sheppard : Je n'en doute pas… 

Il fut sorti de sa pensée par la voix de son jeune lieutenant.

John : Moui ?

Aiden : Le docteur Mackay pense que s'ils nous on capturés c'est parce que nous avons pénétré leur sanctuaire ou quelque chose comme ça.

Teyla : Il n'y avait pas de lieu de culte pourtant.

Rodney : Peut être que nous ne l'avons pas vu…

John : Possible.

Il se tourna vers Sarah.

John : Capitaine ?

Sarah _(se retournant et se dirigeant vers eux)_ : Oui ?

John : A votre avis ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants puis prit la parole.

Sarah : Eh bien, peut être que Rodney à raison, nous avons peut être profané des terres sacrés.

Aiden : Mais nous n'avons pas vu de lieu de culte.

Sarah : Ou peut être qu'on a pas su le voir…

Les visages de ses compagnons prirent une expression d'étonnement.

Sarah : Lors des missions SG, il s'est avéré que les peuples rencontrés vénéraient la Porte. Ils pensaient qu'elle était la Porte des Dieux car les goa'ulds qui les asservissaient l'utilisaient pour se déplacer.

John : Donc ils pensent que nous sommes des Dieux ? Pourquoi nous auraient ils capturés ?

Sarah : Dans cette galaxie, ce sont les Wraiths qui utilisent la Porte…

Rodney : Donc pour eux nous sommes des Wraiths ?

Teyla : Non, mais , chez certains peuples, les Wraiths sont considérés comme une punition divine. Ils doivent nous prendre pour des démons.

John : Manquait plus que ça…vous pensez que la journée peut être pire ?

Il entendit alors une voix lui répondre qu'il reconnut à la première syllabe.

Homme : Bonjour major Sheppard, ça faisait longtemps…

C'était lui, John aurait pu reconnaître cette voix parmi mille. Il se tourna lentement vers lui.

John : Kolya, quel plaisir de vous revoir…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une vielle connaissance 

Kolya : Je n'en doute pas major.

Rodney _(chuchotant)_ : Manquait plus que ça…

Kolya tourna son visage vers lui.

Kolya : Docteur Mackay ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, comment va votre bras ?

Rodney sursauta quand il entendit Kolya l'appeler, il pensait que ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu.

Rodney _(déglutissant)_ : Ce…ça peut aller.

Kolya : Ravi de l'entendre.

Rodney lui fit un sourire sans joie. Kolya s'approcha un peu de la grille et arrêta son regard sur Sarah.

Kolya : Mais je ne connais pas cette charmante demoiselle. Au fait, comment va votre épaule ?

Sarah : Ça peut aller, merci de voir que ma santé vous préoccupe…

Le sourire de Kolya s'agrandis.

Kolya : Je sens que nous allons passer un bon moment ensemble.

John s'approcha de la grille.

John : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Kolya : Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient.

John _(surpris)_ : De quoi vous parlez ?

Teyla s'approcha de lui.

Teyla : Sora.

John lui lança un regard étonné.

Kolya : Vous êtes très perspicace Melle Emmagan. Cela fait plus de trois mois que vous la retenez captive.

John : Oh, c'est donc ça…nous avions l'intention de la libérer mais nous avons eu un léger contre temps.

Kolya : Oui, bien sûr. _(s'adressant à deux hommes derrière lui)_ Allez chercher le docteur MacKay.

Rodney : Quoi ?

Aiden : Hors de question !

Kolya : Je doute que vous soyez en position de nous menacez, si vous faite le moindre mouvement je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de revoir votre cité. Est ce bien compris ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune lieutenant lui envoya un regard noir mais acquiesça. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cellule et empoignèrent Rodney qui se débattait. Ils les regardèrent l'emmener, John faisait appel à tout son self control pour ne pas bouger. Après avoir refermé la cellule, Kolya se tourna pour partir mais avant de franchir la porte se retourna vers l'équipe du major Sheppard.

Kolya : Ne vous inquiétez pas major, j'essaierai de vous le rendre en bonne santé.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire puis se retourna et parti. Sheppard s'élança alors vers la grille.

John _(criant)_ : Je vous jure que si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous tue !

Il ne reçut pas de réponse de sa part. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons qui n'osait dire quelque chose de peur d'attiser sa colère. John évita de les regarder, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il se décolla de la grille et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se colla contre le mur et se laissa tomber à terre. Teyla, Sarah et Aiden échangèrent un regard puis firent comme le major. De toute manière, qu'est ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre…

Les deux hommes le tenait fermement, il ne risquait pas de s'échapper. Il regardait tout autour de lui, tentant de voir une issue et Kolya le remarqua.

Kolya : Il n'y a aucune issue docteur, vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper.

Rodney savait qu'il avait raison, mais il se devait d'essayer. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle. Il y avait une table et deux chaises situées l'une en face de l'autre. Les deux hommes firent s'asseoir Rodney et l'attachèrent à une des chaises et allèrent se poster à l'entrée. Kolya s'asseya en face de lui et détailla le scientifique. Ce dernier éviter de regarder Kolya, il savait que s'il croisait ses yeux il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Kolya, se souvenant de la crainte qu'il inspirait au docteur en joua. Il continua de l'observer puis se décida à parler.

Kolya : Alors docteur Mackay, comment vous sentez vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci Solène :D

Chapitre 3 : Soulagement

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que Kolya avait pris Rodney. Sarah s'était levée et faisait les cent pas.

John _(agacé)_ : Vous pourriez arrêter capitaine !

La jeune femme s'arrêta et le regarda. John se rendit compte qu'il l'avait presque engueulée alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

John : Je suis désolé Sarah…

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'asseya à ses cotés.

Sarah : Je comprends ce que vous ressentez major.

Pour appuyer sa phrase, elle lui fit un sourire compatissant auquel John répondit pas un sourire sans joie, c'est alors qu'ils entendirent des pas. Il se releva, suivi de Sarah, Teyla et Aiden. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les grilles. Ils virent arriver Kolya, suivi de MacKay qui…qui était en parfaite santé ! John n'en revenait pas, il aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait torturé mais non, le scientifique allait bien, enfin physiquement…

Kolya : Sachez que je tient toujours mes promesses major.

Les deux gardes qui tenaient Rodney ouvrirent la cellule et y jetèrent Rodney. John se précipita à sa rencontre.

John : Mackay, ça va aller ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

Teyla : Ce n'est pas en nous gardant prisonniers que Sora sera libérée.

Kolya : Je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais libérer l'un ou l'une d'entre vous.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

Aiden : Vous allez nous libérer ?

Kolya : Oui, il ou elle ira informer le docteur Weir de la situation.

Sarah : Et vous croyez qu'elle va vous obéir ?

Kolya : Oh, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va obéir.

John : Vous la connaissez, elle ne cède pas sous la menace.

Kolya : Je sais, mais je suis sûre que si la menace s'applique à l'un de ses amis, elle n'hésitera pas à accepter sinon…

Sarah échangea un regard avec Teyla.

Sarah : Et qui va être le messager ?

Kolya la regarda puis tourna son regard vers Ford.

Kolya : Le lieutenant Ford fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Aiden : Hors de question…

Kolya : Lieutenant !

Ce dernier sursauta.

Kolya : Encore une fois comme ça et vous ne rentrerez pas en un seul morceau sur Atlantis.

Comme avec Rodney, deux gardes ouvrirent la porte et empoignèrent le jeune lieutenant. Kolya chuchota quelque chose à un autre homme puis partit à la suite de Ford. L'homme à qui il avait parlé s'approcha de la cellule puis désigna Teyla du doigt. Deux gardes entrèrent et la firent sortir. Elle se tourna vers John avant de sortir. Les poings de ce dernier étaient tellement serrés que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Il se détourna de la grille et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était assis auparavant. Il s'arrêta devant le mur et frappa avec son poing droit dessus. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et se frotta sa main blessée avec l'autre. Sarah se dirigea vers lui. Elle prit sa main et déplia ses doigts, une expression de douleur apparut sur son visage.

Sarah : Vous faire du mal ne nous aidera pas à sortir d'ici major. _(il lui envoya un regard noir)_ Essayer de tendre vos doigts.

John : Aie.

Sarah : Vous vous êtes peut être cassé un doigt ou deux.

Elle prit sa veste et la déchira. Elle lui fit une sorte de bandage pour que ses doigts restent immobiles.

John : Merci.

Elle lui sourit puis alla voir Rodney. Ce dernier n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'il était revenu.

Sarah : ça va aller ?

Rodney : Oui…

Sarah : Est ce qu'il vous a…

Rodney : Non, il n'a rien fait.

John s'était approché d'eux et il échangea un regard avec Sarah.

John : Que…que s'est il passé alors ?

Rodney : Il m'a juste posé des questions…sur Sora.

Sarah : C'est tout ?

Rodney : Oui.

Puis, il reprit brutalement ses esprits.

Rodney : Je suis toujours en vie ? Ce…oh mon dieu…je suis toujours en vie !

Sarah : Oui Rodney.

Le scientifique s'éloigna d'eux.

Sarah : Vous croyez qu'il va s'en remettre ?

John : Vous connaissez Rodney…

Elle sourit faiblement.

_Oh oui…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour les reviews

Chapitre 4 : Chantage

Peter : Nous avons une activation de la Porte !

Les soldats gardant la Porte se placèrent en formation défensive pendant que cette dernière s'activait. Le bouclier s'activa immédiatement. Elisabeth arriva dans la salle de contrôle.

Elisabeth : Aucune équipe ne doit rentrer avant une heure, vous avez reçu un code ?

Peter se tourna vers l'ordinateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le code du lieutenant Ford apparut.

Peter : C'est le lieutenant Ford madame.

Elisabeth : Désactivez le bouclier.

Peter acquiesça et leva le bouclier. Elisabeth descendit les marches et alla à la rencontre du lieutenant qui venait de passer la Porte, seul et sans son équipement. Il avait quelques ecchymoses.

Elisabeth _(étonnée)_ : Lieutenant ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi êtes vous seul ?

Aiden : Nous avons été faits prisonniers par les habitants de la planète.

Elisabeth : Mais je croyais cette planète inhabitée !

Aiden : Nous aussi madame, mais…il y a plus grave…les Geniis sont aussi sur la planète.

Elisabeth encaissa le coup de la nouvelle. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre.

Elisabeth : Ne vous méprenez pas sur ce que je vais dire mais pourquoi vous ont ils libéré ?

Aiden : Kolya veut passer un marcher avec vous. Il libérera les autres si vous leur rendez Sora.

Elisabeth : Quoi ? Il veut échanger une personne contre quatre ? Ce n'est pas égal…

Aiden : Il veut aussi notre stock de C4 et de médicaments.

Elisabeth ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et prit une inspiration.

Aiden : Il y a autre chose madame.

Elisabeth : Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Aiden : Il veut ce soit vous qui fassiez l'échange.

Elisabeth : Eh bien, j'en ai connu de plus exigeant…quand doit se faire l'échange ?

Aiden : Il nous recontactera dans une demi heure. Il veut qu'il n'y ai que vous et Sora et le matériel demandé, sans armes bien sûr. S'il aperçoit une arme ou quelqu'un d'armé, il tuera les autres.

Elisabeth : Merci Aiden, allez vous faire soi…

Aiden : Je vais bien madame.

Elisabeth : Lieutenant c'est un ordre, compris ?

Aiden : Oui.

Il salua la jeune femme et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Elisabeth remonta dans son bureau et contacta Bates pour préparer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'échange. En un quart d'heure, tout fut prés et ils emmenèrent Sora devant la Porte. Elisabeth les y attendait.

Elisabeth : Il semble que Kolya tient beaucoup à vous.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle avait toujours les mains attachées. Elisabeth la regarda encore quelques instants puis la Porte s'activa. Elle tourna son regard vers elle. Après quelques secondes, elle, Sora et le matériel passèrent la Porte sous le regard des personnes présentent. La Porte se referma quelques secondes après. A peine fut elles arrivées, qu'elles furent entourées par des soldats Geniis pointant leurs armes sur elles. Ils formaient un cercle. Deux s'approchèrent de Sora et libérèrent ses mains. Ils prirent les équipements et s'éloignèrent d'Elisabeth. Elle les regarda partir et son regard se porta sur les personnes autour d'elle. Une voix familière la fit sortir de ses pensées.

Kolya : Il semblerait que le Docteur Weir tienne à vous capitaine…

Sarah était à genoux, les mains dans le dos. Kolya la menaçait de son arme.

Elisabeth : Où sont les autres ?

Kolya : Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci Soléne

Chapitre 5 : Torture

Ils l'entendirent crier. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle criait. John savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ses cris tout comme ses compagnons. Il regarda ces derniers, Rodney avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour empêcher les cris de parvenir jusqu'à ces tympans, mais ça ne devait pas fonctionner car il pouvait voir la tristesse et le désespoir dans ses yeux. Quant au capitaine elle était dos aux grilles, les yeux fermés. Elle tentait elle aussi de ne pas entendre les cris mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il sentit une larme sur sa joue…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait il subir ça à elle ! Elle ne lui avait rien fait, il aurait du s'en prendre à lui ! Il étouffa un sanglot, puis il remarqua quelque chose : le silence…Plus de bruit…Sarah c'était retournée vers l'entrée de la pièce, espérant voir quelque chose…Rodney s'approcha d'elle. Ce silence pouvait avoir deux significations : soit ils avaient arrêter de torturer Teyla soit…non, elle ne devait pas être morte, elle ne pouvait pas…Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, puis deux personnes entrèrent. Ils portaient quelque chose. Sarah et Rodney s'éloignèrent de la grille, les deux gardes lâchèrent leur paquet puis repartirent. Ils échangèrent un regard puis se précipitèrent vers Teyla. Ils la retournèrent et Rodney poussa un cri d'effroi. John reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers eux. Teyla avait de multiples coupures et ecchymoses. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur ses vêtements. Sarah posa deux doigts sur son cou pour trouver un pouls.

Sarah : J'ai quelque chose, mais il est très lent.

Elle tourna son regard vers son supérieur. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, il s'approcha des deux femmes et s'agenouilla en face de Sarah. Il caressa le visage de la jeune athosienne.

John : Pourquoi, pourquoi…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Sarah : John…je vais m'en occuper vous…vous devriez vous éloigner.

Elle fit un geste vers Rodney qui s'approcha du major.

John : Non.

Sa voix était ferme, dure.

Rodney regarda Sarah qui lui répondit négativement. Sarah commença à soigner les blessures de Teyla. N'ayant pas assez de compresses ils se servirent de leur vestes. Elle prit l'eau qui leur restait pour nettoyer les plaies. John ne bougea pas, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de Teyla. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, pour elle…Il aida alors Sarah et Rodney à penser ses blessures. Il y en avait tellement, celui qui avait fait ça n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuiller. Ils passèrent un bon quart heure à les soigner. Elle avait aussi la clavicule gauche démise. Avec l'aide de John, Sarah la remit en place et réussit à la bloquer en la serrant contre le corps de Teyla pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Après avoir pansé ses blessures les plus importantes, Sarah reprit son pouls. Toujours aussi lent. Elle porta son regard vers le major. Il avait posé la tête de Teyla sur ses genoux. Une de ses mains était sur le front de Teyla qu'il caressait doucement. Avec son autre main, il serrait celle de Teyla. Sarah pouvait voir les lèvres du major bouger, il lui parlait. Elle se leva et passa ses mains sur son visage. Ils avaient faits tout leur possible pour sauver Teyla, mais Sarah doutait que la jeune femme survive. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient couvertes de sang. La jeune femme les frotta frénétiquement contre son t-shirt et son pantalon, pour faire partir le sang. Elle sentit des larmes naître à les commissures de ses yeux, elle les chassa rapidement.

Sarah _(s'approchant)_ : Major, est ce que…ça va aller ?

John releva la tête vers elle. Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans ses yeux…Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, Kolya et de deux ses hommes firent leur apparition. Lorsqu'il le vit avec son sourire habituel, John vit rouge, il se leva et se précipita contre les grilles.

John _(en colère)_ : POURQUOI ! POURQUOI VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT CA !

Kolya sourit et regarda Teyla.

Kolya : Ce n'est pas mon œuvre major.

Sarah s'approcha de la grille.

Sarah : Qui ?

Kolya : L'oncle de Sora.

Rodney : Nous…nous ne savions pas qu'elle avait…encore de la famille…

Kolya : Maintenant c'est fait.

John se recula de la grille, son regard et son visage exprimaient tout le dégout qu'il ressentait pour Kolya. Il reporta son attention sur Teyla, il se fichait de tout maintenant : Kolya, les Geniis, les Wraiths, Atlantis…La seule chose qui importait c'était Teyla.

Kolya : Le docteur Weir devrait arriver ici dans une vingtaine de minutes. J'ai besoin de l'un d'entre vous.

Rodney : Pourquoi ?

Kolya : Simple précaution…

Rodney : Contre ?

Kolya : Une mauvaise idée de la part du docteur Weir.

Sarah et Rodney échangèrent un regard.

Sarah : Prenez moi.

Kolya : Une volontaire ? Intéressant.

Sarah sentait la colère naître en elle.

Sarah : Alors, c'est d'accord ?

Kolya échangea un regard avec ses subordonnés.

Kolya : Très bien.

Ils entrèrent et se saisirent de la jeune femme. Avant de sortir elle se tourna vers Rodney.

Sarah : Prenez soin d'eux.

Rodney : Comptez sur moi.

Il la regarda partir, une boule au fond de la gorge. Dans une autre situation, il aurait déjà craqué depuis un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Tout du moins, pas maintenant. Il s'agenouilla près du major et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Rodney : On va s'en sortir, elle va s'en sortir. Je vous le promet John.

John leva son regard vers lui, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

John : Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure Rodney, il ne faut pas…

Rodney le regarda, son cœur se serra. Kolya et les autres Geniis allaient le payer… 


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles 

Kolya et ses deux hommes conduisirent Sarah devant la Porte. Une vingtaine de Geniis les y attendait déjà. Kolya fit mettre Sarah à genoux et pointa son arme sur sa nuque.

Kolya : J'espère pour vous que le docteur Weir à respecté le marché.

La jeune militaire ne répondit pas. Plusieurs minutes après, la Porte s'activa. Elisabeth la traversa, accompagnée de Sora et de caisses de matériel. Les Geniis libérèrent Sora et récupérèrent les caisses.

Kolya : Il semblerait que le Docteur Weir tienne à vous capitaine…

Elisabeth : Où sont les autres ?

Kolya : Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir…

Il fit signe à deux soldats qui s'emparèrent d'Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : Nous avons passé un marché Kolya, vous avez Sora et nos équipements, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

Kolya : J'ai respecté le marché Docteur Weir.

Elisabeth : Mais…

Kolya : Je n'ai pas dis quand j'allais vous libérer…

Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

Sarah : Libérez au moins Teyla.

Pour toute réponse, Kolya lui envoya un coup de crosse dans le ventre.

Kolya : A partir de maintenant capitaine, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

La jeune femme le regarda, une lueur de défi dans les yeux mais elle ne répliqua pas.

Kolya : Ramenez à leur cellule. Je retourne sur la planète pour amener nos nouveaux équipements.

Les Geniis ramenèrent les deux prisonnières à leur cellule. Sarah se précipita vers Rodney pour savoir comment allait Teyla. Ce dernier se releva et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

Rodney _(chuchotant)_ : Je ne suis pas médecin, mais elle est entrain de mourir.

Sarah _(chuchotant)_ : Fantastique déduction Rodney, vous en avez d'autre dans votre sac ?

La jeune femme lui avait répondu sèchement, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'excuser, chaque seconde comptait.

Rodney _(chuchotant)_ : Si on ne revient pas sur Atlantis dans les minutes qui viennent, on peux préparer un nouveau cercueil.

Sarah le regarda. Il avait raison, s'ils ne sortaient pas d'ici, Teyla allait mourir, mais elle se voyait mal demander à Kolya de les laisser partir. Elle tourna son regard vers Teyla et le major.

Elisabeth regarda la scène qui se passait devant elle. Teyla était en sang, le major à ses côtés qui…qui pleurait. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sarah avait fait allusion à Teyla devant Kolya tout à l'heure. Elle s'approcha lentement des deux personnes.

Elisabeth : John ?

John : Elisabeth, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Elisabeth : Je me suis fait avoir…

John : Quoi ? Je peux savoir comment vous êtes arrivée ici ?

Il s'était à présent relevé et faisait face à Elisabeth, les yeux remplis de colère. Sarah s'approcha.

Sarah : Elle a passé un acc…

John ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle.

John : Je vous ai rien demandé à vous.

Sarah se contrôla pour ne pas répliquer. Son supérieur était entrain de perdre les pédales, la situation ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, le major était tendu, elle allait devoir le calmer doucement. Elle prit un temps de réflexion pour trouver les mots justes.

Sarah : Major, il faut que vous vous calmiez…

Cette fois ci, ce dernier se tourna complètement vers elle.

John : NE ME DITES PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE CAPITAINE !

Sarah : Major ! Je suis désolée, mais je suis obligée de le faire.

Rodney : Attendez une minute, de faire quoi ?

La jeune femme prit une inspiration.

Sarah : Major John Sheppard, je vous place aux arrêts. Cet acte prend effet maintenant.

John s'approcha d'elle, ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. La jeune femme ne recula pas.

John : Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Sarah : Si major, j'en ai le droit. Vous n'êtes plus en état de commander qui que ce soit ! Lorsque nous reviendrons sur Atlantis nous en reparlerons, mais maintenant, c'est moi l'officier le plus au gradé de cette pièce donc vous êtes sous mes ordres !

Elle avait presque crié ces derniers mots. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

John : Très bien.

Sarah avait raison, il n'était plus en était de faire quoi que ce soit de rationnel.

Sarah : Elisabeth, vous allez vous occuper de Teyla. Pendant ce temps, Rodney, John et moi allons tenter de monter en plan de sortie.

Elisabeth acquiesça et alla vers Teyla. John, Rodney et elle s'éloignèrent un peu. Sarah jeta un rapide coup d'œil au major. Elle avait espéré de ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais le major n'était plus en état de commander.

Rodney : Vous avez un plan pour sortir d'ici , parce que si ma mémoire est bonne, il y a plus d'une vingtaine de soldats dehors.

Sarah : J'ai bien un idée, mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire…


	7. Chapter 7

**NDA : **Merci pour ta review Solène, voilà la suite !

Chapitre 7 : Plan 

John : Hors de question Sarah !

Sarah : Major…c'est la seule chose à faire.

Rodney : Oh oui, bien sûr ! Vous êtes folle ou quoi ?

Sarah prit une inspiration.

Sarah : Si vous voyez autre chose, dîtes le ! Vous avez un autre plan ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

Sarah : Non ! Alors on va faire ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ?

Rodney et John acquiescèrent.

Sarah : Bien.

Elle se dirigea vers Elisabeth et Teyla, suivie des deux hommes. Elle exposa son plan à Elisabeth qui s'y opposa catégoriquement.

Elisabeth : Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Teyla ? Vous risquez de vous retrouver dans le même état qu'elle, voire même pire !

Sarah : Nous devons sortir de cette cellule pour pouvoir sauver Teyla. Et je ne vois que cette solution.

Elisabeth soupira.

Elisabeth : Très bien.

Sarah : Rodney et vous resterez ici, vous devez préparer Teyla pour qu'on puisse partir rapidement, si notre plan marche.

John : Espérons le…

Rodney acquiesça. Elisabeth et lui se dirigèrent vers Teyla et commencèrent à la préparer. Pendant ce temps là, les deux militaires se dirigèrent vers les grilles.

Sarah : Vous êtes prêt ?

John : Oui, vous ?

Sarah : C'est la première fois que je fais faire un truc aussi stupide, mais oui je suis prête.

John : Ok, c'est parti. _(il prit une inspiration)_ JE VOUS INTERDIT DE FAIRE CA CAPITAINE !

Sarah : AH OUI ! ET QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE ?

John : VOUS N'IMAGINEZ PAS CE DONT QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE DE FAIRE MACLANE !

Le bruit des voix avait alertés les gardes Geniis qui arrivèrent dans la salle. Sarah les avaient remarqués du coin de l'œil. Elle fit signe au major. Ce dernier prit une inspiration et lui envoya un coup de poing. La jeune femme fut légèrement sonnée mais lui renvoya son coup. Ils commencèrent alors à se battre sous l'œil des Geniis qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Le bruit de la bagarre avait fait arriver d'autres Geniis et Kolya.

Kolya : Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Séparez les !

Quatre soldats entrèrent dans la salle et les séparèrent. Le major avait un œil au beurre noir et plusieurs ecchymoses sur le visage. Quant à Sarah, elle avait la lèvre fendue et de multiples coupures sur les mains et le visage. Kolya entra à son tour dans la cellule, il était en colère.

Kolya : Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants que je sache !

Les deux militaires ne dirent rien. Kolya faisait tout son possible pour ne pas donner l'ordre de les tuer et voilà qu'ils se battaient !

Kolya : Amenez les dans la salle.

Les Geniis qui tenaient Sarah et John les emmenèrent vers « ladite » salle. Kolya se tourna vers Elisabeth et Rodney.

Kolya : J'espère que vous n'aurez pas la même idée que vos amis.

Il les regarda pendant quelques secondes puis sortit. Rodney poussa un soupir.

Rodney : Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

Elisabeth : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Rodney…


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA : **C'est un plan un peu suicidaire je dois reconnaître.

Chapitre 8 : Délivrance

John et Sarah étaient attachés par les bras au milieu d'une vaste salle. Ils étaient côte à côte. Kolya arriva quelques minutes après. Il se plaça devant eux et les regarda.

Sarah _(chuchotant)_ : Je crois qu'on aurait du réfléchir à un autre plan…

Kolya : La ferme !

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard.

Kolya : Methis !

John ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Kolya avait voulu dire, puis un homme d'une soixantaine d'années fit son apparition, une large balafre sur la joue. Il portait une mallette noire. Pas besoin de demander ce qu'il y avait dans la mallette…

Kolya : Methis va vous faire passer l'envie de vous battre.

Il se tourna vers Methis, lui chuchota quelques mots et partit. Methis posa sa mallette sur une table et l'ouvrit. Sarah eu un léger frisson d'horreur en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. Methis frôla de sa main les instruments qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur puis prit une sorte de fouet. Il se dirigea vers Sarah, la regarda et fit le tour de la jeune femme, il se retrouva hors de son champ de vision. Sarah faisait appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Methis commença à la frapper avec son fouet. John tentait de tirer sur les chaînes qui maintenaient ses mains prisonnières mais il n'avait pas assez de force. Il assistait, impuissant, à la torture de Sarah. La jeune femme se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, mais elle ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Methis s'arrêta enfin, cette torture avait semblé durer une éternité pour la jeune femme. Methis se replaça devant elle, et sourit lorsqu'il vit les larmes sur ses joues.

Methis : Je pense que vous ne recommencerez pas de sitôt.

Il porta son regard vers le major.

Methis : A votre tour major.

Tout comme pour Sarah, il se plaça derrière le major et recommença. La jeune femme prit une inspiration et commença à tordre son pouce. Elle avait eu une entorse et depuis elle pouvait se le démettre à volonté. Elle y arriva assez rapidement, elle sortit sa main de la chaîne.

Sarah : Hey vous !

Methis se retourna et fit connaissance avec le pied de Sarah. Il s'écroula à terre.

John : Joli coup capitaine…

La jeune femme lui sourit.

Sarah : Merci.

Elle remit son pouce à sa place et délivra son autre main. Elle aida le major à se débarrasser de ses chaînes.

John : On a peu de temps, faisons vite.

Sarah acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers la mallette et y prirent les couteaux se trouvant à l'intérieur. Sarah fit une grimace de dégout en voyant un extracteur de dents. Après s'être armés, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie que Kolya avait emprunté. Ils avançaient lentement, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il fallait qu'ils récupèrent leur équipement, les P-90 serait plus utiles que les couteaux qu'ils avaient. Ils trouvèrent finalement une salle gardée par une seule personne qu'ils neutralisèrent rapidement. Ils prirent leur équipement et s'habillèrent. Sarah récupéra son P-90 et le chargea.

Sarah : Maintenant je me sens mieux.

John lui sourit puis activa son détecteur de vie. Il y avait peu de personnes dans l'infrastructure. Il repéra leur cellule, il y avait trois points de vie ce qui signifiait que Teyla était toujours en vie.

John : C'est parti.

Il sortit le premier et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient, suivi de Sarah. Ils marchèrent pendant un quart d'heure, évitant les gardes Geniis. John aurait bien voulut en dégommer quelques uns mais ça aller alerter les Geniis, chose qu'il fallait absolument éviter. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle, neutralisèrent en silence les deux gardes qui se trouvaient devant et récupérèrent les clés. Elisabeth et Rodney se relevèrent en voyant les deux militaires arriver.

Elisabeth _(souriant)_ : Vous avez réussi.

Sarah : Oh, ça c'était le plus facile.

Elle s'approcha des grilles et les ouvrit. Elle y entra suivie de John.

John : Comment va t'elle ?

Rodney : Pas très bien.

Sarah : Ok. Rodney et Elisabeth vous allez la porter. Le major et moi on vous ouvre le chemin.

Elle allait repartir mais la voix de John l'arrêta.

John : Pas par là capitaine. Les Geniis sont au courant de notre escapade, ils arrivent par ici.

Rodney : On est fichus !

Sarah : Ne dramatisez pas Rodney !

Rodney allait répliquer, mais le major fut plus rapide que lui.

John : Vous avez beaucoup de grenades ?

Sarah : Pourquoi ?

John : Répondez s'il vous plaît.

Sarah : Oui, j'en ai cinq.

John : Vous pensez qu'elle seront assez puissantes pour exploser le mur ?

Sarah regarda le mur, elle ne connaissait pas l'épaisseur du mur mais ils pouvaient toujours essayer, de toute manière ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose d'autre. Elle plaça les grenades à des points stratégiques, pendant ce temps là, le major tentait de retenir les Geniis.

Sarah : Prenez Teyla et écartez vous !

Elisabeth et Rodney s'exécutèrent et reculèrent le plus possible. Sarah s'approcha des grenades, elle avait un laps de temps très court pour enlever toutes les amorces avant que les grenades n'explosent. Elle prit une inspiration et amorça rapidement les grenades, lorsqu'elle eut finit avec la dernière elle se dégagea rapidement pour ne pas recevoir de débris. Elle fut projetée en avant par le souffle de l'explosion. Les grenades avaient fait un trou assez grand pour qu'un homme puisse passer. John aida Sarah à se relever et ils partirent en direction de la Porte. Avant de partir, Sarah prépara une petite surprise aux Geniis. A peine eurent ils parcourut quelques mètres qu'ils entendirent une forte explosion. John se tourna vers Sarah qui lui répondit en souriant.

Sarah : J'ai utilisé des flash bangs, ça devrait les ralentir.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, John aidait Rodney pour porter Teyla. Au bout d'une course d'une demi heure ils arrivèrent devant la Porte. Rodney et John posèrent la jeune athosienne délicatement. Les Geniis n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la Porte, ils avaient encore une chance de s'en sortir.

Sarah : Je vais aller composer l'adresse et j'enverrai mon IDC. Lorsque je vous le dirai vous me rejoindrez.

John acquiesça.

Rodney : Et si les Geniis arrivent avant ?

Sarah tendit ses munitions et son P-90 au scientifique.

Sarah : Prenez ça, vous me couvrirez.

Elisabeth : Bonne chance.

Sarah lui fit un léger sourire.

Sarah : Merci.

Elle prit une inspiration puis partit en direction du DHD. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne. Elle commença à composer le code de la Cité lorsqu'elle entendit des balles siffler près d'elle, elle cacha derrière le DHD. John et Rodney ripostèrent pour que la jeune femme puisse terminer de composer l'adresse, il lui manquait un symbole. Les tirs cessèrent et Sarah put finir de composer l'adresse. Les Geniis recommencèrent à tirer et la jeune femme fut touchée à la jambe. Elle s'écroula derrière le DHD et activa son IDC. John et Rodney s'arrêtèrent de tirer car ils n'avaient plus de balles.

Peter _(par radio)_ : Capitaine ici Atlantis vous pouvez passer la Porte !

Sarah _(par radio)_ : Nous ne pouvons pas, nous sommes sous le feu ennemi. Envoyez des renforts et préparez une équipe médicale nous avons une blessée grave.

Peter _(par radio)_ : Reçu capitaine, les renforts arrivent.

Sarah _(par radio)_ : Maclane terminé. Major, les renforts arrivent tenez encore un peu.

John _(par radio)_ : Bien reçu capitaine.

A peine eut il fini sa phrase que les renforts en question arrivèrent. Ils firent reculer les Geniis qui se dispersèrent. John et Rodney prirent Teyla et se dirigèrent vers la Porte. Bates aida Sarah à se relever. Ils passèrent la Porte quelques secondes plus tard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note à Soléne :** Je crois que c'est le lot pour tous les militaire, et même les scientifiques, de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, en tout cas, merci à toi Solène d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma fic, gros bisous et toi et bonne lecture. Chapitre 9 : Repos mérité 

Ils passèrent la Porte, Carson les attendait avec la moitié de son personnel, l'autre était en train de préparer l'infirmerie. John et Rodney laissèrent Teyla aux mains de Carson et son équipe. Des infirmiers se dirigèrent vers John mais ce dernier les envoya balader. Il fallait qu'il reste près de Teyla. Malgré les protestations de Carson, ce dernier les accompagna à l'infirmerie. Une autre équipe s'approcha de Sarah et Bates l'aida à monter sur le brancard.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 heures qu'ils étaient arrivés. John était assis près de Teyla, il serrait une de ses mains. Carson lui avait ordonné de dormir mais le militaire n'y arrivait pas. Au bout d'une heure il s'était levé, avait prit un siège et s'était assis près de la jeune femme. Elisabeth, Rodney et Aiden étaient dans leurs quartiers et Sarah se trouvait elle aussi à l'infirmerie. Peter dormait sur une chaise à côté de son lit bien que la jeune femme lui ait dit d'aller se reposer dans ses quartiers. Sarah se réveilla, tourna le visage vers Peter et sourit. Cela fait maintenant 3 semaines qu'ils étaient ensembles, personne n'était au courant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle tendit sa main valide vers le scientifique et caressa sa joue. Ce dernier bougea légèrement la tête mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle se releva un peu et vit la major auprès de Teyla. Malgré la douleur à sa jambe, elle se leva et arriva près du militaire.

Sarah : Vous devriez vous reposer major.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle et lui offrit un sourire petit sourire.

John : Vous aussi.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, prit une chaise et s'asseya.

Sarah : Comment va t'elle ?

John : Carson l'a mis en coma artificiel pour ne pas qu'elle souffre de ses blessures. Il a dit qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais que ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Sarah regarda Teyla, elle avait reprit quelques couleurs depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Atlantis, mais elle allait rester à l'infirmerie pendant un long moment encore.

John : Alors comme ça, vous et Peter…

Sarah _(souriant)_ : Oui.

John : Depuis quand ?

Sarah : Trois semaines.

John : Wow ! Vous avez bien gardé votre secret…

Sarah : Je vous jure que ça n'a pas été facile, Rodney a failli nous attraper plusieurs fois.

Le regard de John s'éclaira.

John : Ne me dîtes pas que…au labo ?

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent.

Sarah : N'en parlez pas à Rodney…

John : Vous avez ma parole capitaine.

Ils rigolèrent un peu.

Sarah : Major je…je voulais vous dire, pour vos arrêts…

John : Je vous arrête de suite capitaine, vous avez pris la bonne décision. Je n'étais vraiment en état de faire quelque chose d'intelligent. Heureusement que vous avez été là…

Sarah : Tout comme vous l'avez été pour moi…

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle du major.

John : Merci.

Sarah : Pas de quoi.

La jeune femme bailla.

Sarah : Excusez moi, ça m'a échappé.

John : Allez vous recoucher capitaine.

Sarah : Non, non, ça va aller.

John : C'est un ordre capitaine.

Sarah : Très bien.

Elle se leva, salua le major et se recoucha dans son lit. John la regarda faire puis retourna son attention vers Teyla. Il avait failli la perdre, c'était passé près. Il finit par s'endormir, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa tête posée sur le torse de la jeune femme.

FIN


End file.
